Istri
by wasastudent
Summary: Apa istri Anda di rumah membulat? Tunggu, itu bukan salah mereka./ Curahan hati para suami./ Taken at Pos Ronda, on 10 P.M./ wives are slept while their guy—gossiping./ tertanda; EXO


_Di saat gue sibuk di kantor, istri gue lagi ongkang kaki di rumah nonton gue tegur yah, dia ngamuk.—Chen._

_Pemandangan pertama yang gue lihat pas pulang kerja itu ya itu, sapi betina.—Luhan._

_Dompet menipis. Tapi tidak dengan cintaku kepadamu, Beb. Semoga, kalo gue kuat.—Ngo Yihuan a.k.a. Kris._

_Tiap hari diomelin, dikira suaranya bagus banget apah.—Jongin._

_Hidup istriku terlalu glamor, atau aku yang terlalu manjain dia ya? Hmmm.—Chanyeol._

_Apapun plis, kembalikan istriku ke bentuk semulanya plissssss,__—Suho_

* * *

><p><em>EXO are owned by themselves<em>

_._

_Istri_

_—Karunia terindah yang harus kujaga dengan baik._

_cr; wasastudent_

_Warn; OOC, garing, alay_

_._

_._

"APES!" Jongin yang baru sampai di pos ronda sontak membanting sarungnya sebal, "Bini gue makin cerewet aja, ah. Males."

"Wajar lah, Jong. Ini anak ke-tiga, kan?" sahut Luhan sambil mengunyah kuacinya layaknya hamster. "Siapa suruh lo napsuan? Kali aja Sehun mau bales dendam." Aduh, udah tiga puluh tahun masih aja imut kayak bocah layangan.

"Emang istrimu gimana, Han?"

Luhan menggaruk rambutnya dengan—ew—kulit kuaci yang baru ia kupas, "Uh. Bawel sih nggak ya, tapi…."

"Tapi…."

"Betisnya jadi besar," kata Luhan polos yang mengundang tawa teman-temannya, "Bodinya gak secantik dulu lagi. Dadanya juga udah gak kenceng"

"Masih ngomongin gue lagi. HA, ANAKMU KAN EMPAT!" Jongin ketawanya paling gede.

Satu-satunya pria dewasa bermarga Wu_—_mentang istri Luhan itu mantannya pas abg; "Mending Han, setidaknya istrimu masih ada kalem dikit kan ya. Kalo istri gue nih, ehem…" Kris kumpulin segala hal tentang istrinya yang mau dia ceritain, "Masakannya makin hari makin asin! PUAH! Kepo, kerjaannya tiap hari marah aja terus. Bilang gue pelit lah, durhaka sama istri anak lah, padahal semua _credit card_ gue udah dimonopoli dia, _bray!_ Pokoknya kalo lo liat pasti pengen lo serang dia ke kasur saat itu jugak!"

"Ah masa Tao gitu, sih?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tak percaya, "Masih mending lah. Kalo Baekhyun meskipun dia masih oke nih ya bodinya karena tiap hari kerjaannya nyalon mulu, yoga, aerobic. Parahnya dia gak mau jaga anak. Udah gitu, dia bilang lagi gue gak becus jadi bapak karena gak bisa urus anak! Tapi aku hanya bisa menelan ludah sabar, aku mencintainya tulus."

"Nah kan dia nyalonnya bareng Tao, Yeol!"

"Kalo lo tulus gak bakal lo ceritain keles, YEOL!"

"Udah lah." Chen menyita perhatian, "Istri kalian gak segalak istri gue, gak seserem istri gue, gak semacho istri gue. Itu udah yang terbaik."

"Tunggu tunggu, kok kalian gitu sih ngomongnya?" Suho yang dari tadi tak bersuara akhirnya mengeluarkan pendapat. "Kalian jangan gitu dong, gimana pun juga kan yang teriak-teriak pas kita maksa masuk kan mereka, yang sakit-sakitan pas ngelahirin anak kita kan mereka, yang maksa pengen _married_ sama mereka kan kita. Kita harus menghargai jasa—,"

"—para pahlawan yang telah mendahului kita marilah kita mengheningkan cipta mulai…"

"Kris gue serius—,"

"Gak usah muna deh, lo!" Chen menyela kotbah Pak Haji Suhomar Sutrisna, "Ceritain dong si Dio gimana di sana."

"Ck, dasar kalian." mendecak sejenak sebelum, "DIO ITU GUE YAKIN MASAKANNYA BAHKAN LEBIH PARAH DARI TAO, UDAH BONGSOR KAYAK KUDA NIL ADUH MATA GUE SAKIT BANGET TIAP PULANG KERJA BUKANNYA LIAT CEWEK MALAH LIAT STUPA JALAN. ITU PAHA UDAH MACEM DRUM ELPIJI ADUHAIIIIII DIA CUTE BANGET NGOMELIN GUE TIAP HARI RASANYA PENGEN GUE CEMCEMCEM TIAP MALAM TAPI APA DAYA GUE GAK BISAHHH! UHUHUHUHUHUH!"

"Yang tabah ya, setiap istri pasti ada jalan untuk diperbaiki kok." Luhan mengelus-ngelus punggung _rapuh _Suho pelan.

"Gue gak bilang pengen cerai sama Dio, gue sayang sama dia Han…" ujar Suho di sela-sela tangisan busuknya. "Gue cuma takut gue berpaling, di kantor sana banyak pegawai-pegawai yang masih muda yang suka modusin gue. Gue kan juga cowok normal, gue takut gue gak tahan godaan. Gue takut—,"

"Udah, udah woi Suho jangan buat malu ah. Mau ronda kok nangis!" hibur Kris yang lebih ke penghinaan sebenarnya dari pada menghibur. "Entar malingnya ngetawain kita kan gak lucu!"

"Dari dulu sampe sekarang emang cuma Suho yang paling beriman, gak berubah." kata Jongin sambil menukar-nukar channel tv tabung di pos.

"Hiks, thanks." kata Suho setelah menerima tisu pemberian Chen. "Jadi, pulang ini gimana kita?"

"Iya… Mungkin gue harus runding kecil sama Tao…"

"Gue…. Akan berjuang buat mencintai Sehun kayak dulu lagi."

"Gue pengen minta maaf sama Yixing. Kasihan dia jagain empat anak di rumah, malah gue bilang makin gendut."

"Kawan-kawan sekalian," mereka kemudian membentuk formasi bulat, saling menatap satu sama lain, saling menguatkan, "Ini bukan masalah sepele. Ini masalah rasa cinta perasaan yang mendalam yang kaitannya erat dengan nyawa—,"

"Kok nyawa?"

"Luhan lo dongok banget sih kalo mereka tahu kita ngomong gini lalu mereka khilaf lalu mereka tak kuat dan akhirnya bunuh diri? Loncat dari balkon misalkan, gimana?! Nyawa kan?" jawab Jongin seenak pantat, gak ingat kalo Luhan itu atasannya di kantor.

"Oh, iya iya." Dan emang pada dasarnya dongok Luhan cuma ngiyain tindak bawahannya.

"Bukan gitu juga sih, Jong." kata Suho. "Kita harus serius dalam hal ini. Kita yang membuat mereka jadi begitu, kita harus tanggung jawab. Itu baru namanya pria sejati! _Gentleman!"_

"YEAH!"

_"GENTLEMAN!"_

"AW ADA PETIR!"

"MANAH?!"

"AAAAA!"

Intinya, kalo pada dasarnya emang gak _gentle _mau dipaksain gimana pun juga bakalan tetep gak gentle.

* * *

><p>.<p>

tbc./ end?

Sebenernya udah pernah post, tapi...

Uhm... Haha, ya gitu deh.

**_And, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR MR. KYUNGSOO MAKIN MAKIN YAAAAA MR. JONGIN SI SONGONG SELALU IYA YA MAKIN SONGONG AJA LU YA HAHA ABANG GUE!  
>MAKIN SUKSES, MAKIN RINGAN AJA BADANNYA, MAKIN HEBAT BALLETNYA, POKOKNYA TAHUN INI MAKIN MAJU DEH YUHUUU!<br>MOGA DAPAT ISTRI CANTIK DAN JAGO MASAK DAN BISA RAWAT LO BAEK BAEK DAH YA._**

Film Luhan keluar, yeay. Cumanya kitanya gak bisa nonton tapi gak apa. Udah nitip temen download yaha.

Saya sangat membutuhkan saran dan masukan jadi teman-teman bisa menyampaikannya lewat review.  
>Mau, kan?;senyumannabelle; haha.<p>

**Review ya. Ya. Ya.**

**Ya.  
><strong>**Review. **

**Ya. **

**Ingat loh ya.  
><strong>**Ingat.**

**Ya.**

**Review?**

_Mind to review? _


End file.
